1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery, and more specifically to a battery having a negative electrode having a capability of releasing a metal ion, a positive electrode for causing a liquid such as water or seawater to contribute to battery reaction, and an inorganic solid electrolyte.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries as described above are disclosed, for example, as lithium/water batteries in Patent Document 1 described below. Such a battery has a structure composed of a negative electrode (made of, for example, Li metal), a protective layer, a solid electrolyte, and a positive electrode. In general, the positive electrode is constructed to hold an active material, such as water or seawater, and a liquid which functions also as an electrolyte, and is further made of a material for reducing and decomposing the liquid.
The solid electrolyte is, for example, an inorganic solid electrolyte having metal-ion conductivity.
Such a structure has a problem that when the inorganic solid electrolyte contacts the positive electrode for a long term, a deterioration is generated in the interface between the inorganic solid electrolyte and the positive electrode so that the battery capacity comes to fall or the battery comes to be unable to give a high power.
Patent Document 1: International Patent Application Japanese National Publication No. 2007-513464